dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Trapped with a Vengeance
Trapped with a Vengeance is the second part of the 36th of season 2, which aired on April 22, 1998. In this episode, Yani, the janitor at Huber Elementary, plots his revenge on Dexter for making him stay overnight to clean up his messes. Plot Dexter stays at school too much, forcing Yani, the school janitor, to stay late and clean up after him. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee (cameo in a video) *Yani *Yani's wife Trivia Notes *At the end of the episode, the doors to the outside opens both ways, since Yani opened it by pushing them to the outside, while his wife opened them by pushing them to the inside. * This episode ends with Puppet Pals Mitch and Clem singing "Bottles of Bonk on the Wall". *Yani would've been arrested because he committed several crimes in this episode such as kidnapping and trapping Dexter against his own will in Huber Elementary and aggressive battery. It is unkown if Dexter reported Yani to the authorities or if Yani was either sent to prison or fired. *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1995 action movie Die Hard with a Vengeance; also the scenes where Dexter is crawling in the vents is proably a nod to the first Die Hard movie where the film's main protagonist, John McClane, crawls through the vents of the Nakatomi Plaza. One of the scenes features Dexter walking on potato chips barefoot, referencing how John McLane (Bruce Willis) walked through shattered glass barefoot. Goofs/Errors * Despite to the fact that the main door was opened by the janitor's wife during the fight, the door was closed again after that the wife scolded to the janitor and even she asked Dexter to opened it with the keys of the janitor, as if the doors was never opened Gallery Trapped With a Vengeance_0002.jpg|Yani relaxing 306px-268845.jpg|Yani is sitting in the janitor closet scheming a plot. Trapped With a Vengeance_0005.jpg|Yani looks confused Trapped With a Vengeance_0007.jpg|You're staying here.....FOREVER!! (devilish laugh) Trapped With a Vengeance_0012.jpg|Yani through monitor Trapped With a Vengeance_0008.jpg|"Vengeance is sweet" Trapped With a Vengeance_0009.jpg|"Uh oh!" Trapped With a Vengeance_0010.jpg|Yani walking down the stairs Trapped With a Vengeance_0015.jpg|"Open up in there!" Trapped With a Vengeance_0013.jpg|Yani showing his ID Trapped With a Vengeance_0014.jpg|"Roger that" Trapped With a Vengeance_0017.jpg|:"You thought you can play a trick on Yani?!" Trapped With a Vengeance_0018.jpg|Yani was fooled by a drawing of Dexter Trapped With a Vengeance_0019.jpg|"Yellow, Dexter." Trapped With a Vengeance_0023.jpg|"There's the exit." Trapped With a Vengeance_0024.jpg|"Go home." (means go home before I fight) Trapped With a Vengeance_0027.jpg|Yani showing off his muscular arms Trapped With a Vengeance_0029.jpg|Yani gives up Trapped With a Vengeance_0030.jpg|Yani leaves Trapped With a Vengeance_0001.jpg|Title card Trapped With a Vengeance_0035.jpg|"Gotcha!" Trapped With a Vengeance_0031.jpg|Yani discovered Dexter escaped! Trapped With a Vengeance_0032.jpg|"Perfect." Trapped With a Vengeance_0036.jpg|Yani goes berserk! Trapped With a Vengeance_0037.jpg|"Lipchen!" Trapped With a Vengeance_0038.jpg|Yani's wife aka his "Liebchen" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes Where Dexter was Not in His Lab Category:Episodes Without Dad Category:Episodes Without Mom Category:Episodes where Huber Elementary is present